Eggciting Easter Events
by Hyper V
Summary: Easter is among them, and what a beautiful and heartfelt time it is. Aang has had a crush on her forever! Will he eggspress his feelings for her this Easter by doing something eggstra special? Bad Egg Puns never crack you! R&R and Happy Easter to all!


**I personally like this story a lot. It came out of no idea at all and I just typed as I went along. I've also been typing all day, so I think I'll give my hand a rest for now, even if I have gotten really better at typing from this day. **

**HAPPY EASTER AVATAR FANS! **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Aang just couldn't stand the flirtatious looks she was giving him all that Saturday afternoon at the Easter Banquet at their school. It didn't help that she looked too cute in her blue and white flower print sundress with that big blue ribbon around her waist and that flower on her chest. It was just too cute on her. And being a 7 year old boy with a crush on a 9 year old girl didn't help the circumstances.

It was the day before Easter Sunday and the day before the long awaited Egg Hunt on the school grounds. Today was the day of the Saturday Brunch in the cafeteria with the kids' families. Today was a day to play outside on the swings and play set. Today was a day to stare at your crush that was looking at you flirtatiously.

Aang sat down on a swing in the playground outside where every kid went for recess. Katara, Aang's secret older crush, was sitting on a bench as she watched him while her brother talked to her. He was 10 years old and 3 years ahead of Aang, but they were still good friends from the times that Aang's mother asked Kya, Katara and Sokka's mother, to watch him while she went to the store or out to a party or something. Or even just to watch him for work. But Aang was glad that she did do that, because that meant that he got to see Katara and Sokka more often. Preferably Katara.

Katara was always the one that he liked to play with. She wasn't in to dolls like the girls in his class. She was in to fun stuff like playing outside or drawing or coloring.

Aang's crush had developed on her when she had come to his house with her father and mother and brother when Aang moved to the town with his mom and dad. She had greeted the shy 3 year old and he had liked her ever since. And he knew it wasn't some stupid little boy crush, it was real and thriving and he really liked her. And from the look she was giving him that fine Saturday morning, she seemed to like him too.

Aang was snapped out of his dream when she had gotten off of the bench and sat herself down next to him on the swing beside his. Her dress was a bit dirty from playing on the slides and falling in the dirt and she wore more than one bandage to show how often she liked to play outside. There was one big bandage in particular on her right knee, and Aang was puzzled as to how she had gotten such a big cut.

"Hey Katara," Aang greeted with a blush.

"Hey Aang," Katara smiled, swinging a bit on her swing as the breeze of early spring ruffled her braided hair. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Aang answered. "Hey."

"What?" Katara asked as she looked at him, sending him one of those flirty smiles that always seemed to make his face turn red.

"I was just wondering," Aang continued, "how did you get that cut?"

"What cut?" Katara questioned as she cocked her head to the side to look at him, her brows slightly furrowed in confusion. Aang just smiled bigger at her expression.

"That cut on your knee," Aang answered, gesturing to the said cut with his elbow.

"Oh," Katara exclaimed as she looked at the cut, extending her leg out so she could get a better look at the injury. "I was trying to ride my new two-wheeler bike and I fell off and scraped my knee on the pavement."

"I'm sorry," Aang apologized. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Katara said, smiling warmly in his direction.

After a few minutes of silence, she got up, dusting off her dress and extending her hand toward Aang.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" she asked.

Aang just gulped and looked at her hand.

"Ok," he finally replied as he hesitantly took her hand and she dragged him along, laughing all the while until they got to the buffet table.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next day was a pleasant one. The sky was clear blue and the birds were chirping happily in the morning sky. The dew on the grass was nice and fresh and smelled great.

That day, you would find kids out on the school grounds searching for hidden plastic eggs with delicious candy treats filling them up.

The Easter baskets were lined with colored plastic hay and gifts were being exchanged between family members and friends.

Aang walked around a rock. He was sure he saw a purple colored egg around this area and a rock was sure to conceal the little thing that he wanted to bad. Candy was a delectable treat that Aang rarely got and when he did get something so precious, he always treasured it.

Aang stopped and stared at the spot that he thought he saw the little thing. And when he gave a better look, he found it. Ever so carefully, so as not to break open the delicate thing, he picked it up and placed it precariously in his blue hay lined basket along with a bunch of other multicolored eggs.

And that was when the whistle blew signaling that all of the eggs had been collected.

Aang smiled happily as he skipped off to the banquet hall to show Katara and Sokka, who had come with their mother and father, his prized eggs that he had worked so hard to find that lovely hour and a half.

When he got to their table he smiled happily.

"Hello," he greeted.

Kya and Hakoda looked over at the small 7 year old boy and smiled down at him.

"Good morning Aang," Kya greeted. "Would you like to pull a chair up and sit with us?"

Aang nodded vigorously as he carefully placed his basket on the high up table and grabbed a chair from a nearby vacant one.

He lifted himself up onto the seat and smiled at the group, finding himself in between Kya and Katara.

Then a thought occurred to him as Sokka and Hakoda went to the buffet for some breakfast: Wasn't now as good a time as ever to do something for Katara to show her he liked her? And the answer was yes.

Aang pulled himself out of his chair and carefully climbed backwards until he was down from it. He reached up high and gently brought down his basket.

"Katara," Aang called from the right side of her seat, "can you follow me?"

Katara nodded and got down, following Aang until they were in the playground from yesterday and on the bench that Katara was sitting on.

"I wanted to give you something," Aang began as he plucked a nice blue plastic egg from his basket and handed it to Katara.

Katara gasped as she looked at him.

"No," she protested, "I can't take eggs from you."

"But I want you to have it," Aang argued.

Katara looked at Aang and then the egg in his hand and she carefully too it from him. And before he said anything else, she placed a kiss on his left cheek.

Aang sat there, shocked and blushing profoundly at her actions. And he knew that he had done the right thing.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**So review and tell me what you think please! Again, HAPPY EASTER EVEN IF YOU AREN'T REALLY RELIGIOUS LIKE ME! I used a new font too. It was Segoe Script in a 14 size. Woohoo! I love this wacky font! **


End file.
